


When Angels Cry

by proudkilljoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Almost everyone is a part of the LGBT+ community, Also I just kinda changes almost all of Will's backstory, Because I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable, But all the canon content still happens, But it was hidden so all of the pjo characters don't know about it until later, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, I'll tell y'all at the beginning of the chapters that the rapey guy is in, Just so y'all know this kinda deviates from the stuff it's based on, M/M, Marvel canon stops at The Winter Soldier because Azrael changes the timeline, Multi, Other, There's alot of other characters but I don't feel like typing alot right now, well most of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudkilljoy/pseuds/proudkilljoy
Summary: The Angel of Death, Azrael, is sent to spy on the Gods. She soon realizes that the God's way of life is corrupt, but not as corrupt as her own father's. She begins to figure out that if she were to strive in the very long existences ahead of her, she needs to leave her family behind.Fandoms where I replaced characters with my OCs are: Phantom of the Opera/Love Never Dies by Andrew Lloyd Webber and The Umbrella Academy (tv) by Gerard Way. Sorry if you came for the characters of these fandoms and not the plot of this crazy ass fucking fic, because they're gone.
Relationships: Apollo (Percy Jackson)/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 5





	1. God's Fatal Flaw

We all know the stories, or, we have all at least heard of them. The tales of beings more powerful than our mortal minds can comprehend, creators of everything we know and don't know. Humans fight over their beliefs. Do these beings exist or not? How many of them are fact and how many are fiction?

What if I told you they all existed. Every version of them. Every story told to you in and out of school. You thought they were just made up to explain how things existed before science explained it all properly. Well, you were wrong, but science was not. Everything has multiple answers to how it exists. One of those answers are the gods. 

God, the creator of the universe. He is everything and nothing. He has always been here and always will be, in some form or another. He is the creator, giver, and taker of life. He is the one who started it all.

Though we praise him for giving us everything we have, and condemn him for taking that away, he is, no matter how much you try to deny it, not the perfect being. He has flaws and those flaws are detrimental to the entire flow of existence. 

He is selfish. He has an ego and he needs to be the best of anyone. That is why he got rid of his sister. That is why he made all of the beings after him less powerful than he is. He is not just. He gets angry when people do things that do not suit his criteria. He created the universes, and now he wants to destroy them.

This has been building for a long time. Anger has been in him, gathering until one day it would come out. It started with Lucifer and has been rising ever since. He is easily agitated. Easily annoyed.

We are going to go over the events that lead up to God trying to destroy everything, and almost succeeding. But we are not going to do this from his point of view. 

Meet Azrael, the Archangel of Love and Death, our new protagonist.


	2. A Short in the Circuit

She was the first of the Archangels created, though it was mere seconds before her twin brother, Lucifer, burst into existence.

God had made mistakes before. The leviathan, his first creations had been a huge one. He couldn't control them, so he locked them away and tried again.

Azrael, being the next creation God worked on, obviously had some flaws. God programmed every Angel to follow his every order. He gave them a dumbed down version of free will. They were like his own little machines, computers. Programmed to do his work for him. But every new creation has to go through trial and error, but God wasn't patient enough to wait. The thought that his creations wouldn't be the perfect little toys he wanted never crossed his mind, even after last time.

He was rushed, and he forgot to connect one of the figurative wires in Azraels mind. She was the first of the Angels to have a glitch, a flaw. The others wiring corroded over time after not being cared for properly, but she just wasn't made correctly. That's where the fun started. When she figured out that she could do _whatever she wanted._


	3. Corruption and Creation

Time was nonexistent, therefore time did not pass, but the Angels worked accordingly. They helped God in his unknown processes. He would be doing something when he was out and about, but the Angels knew not what it was.

Normally God would stay in his throne room brainstorming new creations. Oh, he strived for creation. The unknown turned into the known. He loved that he could do it. Create. And he loved that he was the only one at the moment who could do it.

His sister was locked away because of what he considered her 'wasted' potential, and the Angels had not unlocked their ability to think unprovoked yet. Well, all but one, but only we know that.

God was working on something huge. That was all the Angels knew. He was working very hard, and he needed a bit of assistance. He called upon the most powerful of his Angels, Azrael, to have her be the one to assist him.

Stars. They are what in the universe he had her create. He had worked hard on the other floating spheres that she knew nothing about, but those spheres were unable to see or be seen. He needed light. But he was oh, so exhausted. So Azrael made the light.

Along with the light she made six stones, stones he said they needed to keep the thing he created, which he called a universe, in balance. 

"Those there will signify the key parts of how this thing works. The unifying elements of one wonder," God had said, gesturing to the newly formed stones.

And with that he got back to work. He had created the plain on which his finest creation (in his eyes) would live, work, and play, but now. Well, now he needed to create the life.

Life isn't easy to create. It isn't just some object he has to place onto a surface. It has to have intelligence. It had to think, feel. He had done this once before, but this time it was harder. The code had to be difference than he was used to for this experiment. They had to have free will. Complete control over their actions.

Eventually he got the job done. With a bit of trial and error he finally got the outcome he had wanted. A man and a woman. Husband and wife. Adam and Eve. 

He gave them paradise, filled with all the food they could ever desire and all the companions they could ever hope for. But he left one thing off limits. A tree, with dark green leaves and large, glossy, red fruits growing on it. The tree of knowledge, hosting the forbidden fruit.

A common misconception people have is that the forbidden fruit was an apple, but that is incorrect. It is most likely what inspired God to make the apple, but that was long after the first fruit had been made. The forbidden fruit may look similar to an apple, but trust me, it is very different.

God went back to the Angels and told them of his creation.

"Bow to them as you bow to me. Love them as you love me," he told the Angels.

The Angels accepted the responsibility, though they didn't do it willingly. One Angel, however, was absolutely astounded. They were created to love God, and now, here he was telling them to love something else as much, possibly even more than himself.

That particular Angel could only think about the double standards that displayed among the holy, so he said no. He wouldn't do as he was told.

Now, nobody thought of this at the time. All they thought was that he was some disobedient, broken Archangel that was ruining everything. He had corrupted the humans. He had done something terrible. But, the thought of corruption didn't come from Lucifer's own healthy mind, no. Because his mind wasn't healthy. He was given the Mark of Cain, which corrupted him more and more the longer he wielded it. He was given that mark, that corruption, by the same person who would come to punish him for doing as it told him. By the same person who programmed every Angel to fuel his own narcissism. 

No, Lucifer was not totally to blame. He was corrupted, and also he had help with the plan. The plan he took all the blame for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title sounds like a fucking Powerwolf song


	4. Death Be Upon You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual dialogue this time❤️

Azrael had always been strong of the mind. This was caused by a 'flaw' in her design. Unlike Lucifer, she did not need the Mark of Cain to make her disobey her father. 

She had never done it outright, but she thought thoughts that God and the other Angels would not appreciate. Hubris was one of the flaws she was given. When she saw the universe and the creatures her father created in it, she had one thought. I could do better. 

But of course, she was not God she did not have the full ability needed to be able to create. She did not have the knowledge.

Oh wait. The tree of knowledge, looking ever so tempting sat in the sun, the scent of the baking fruits wafting across the universe and into Heavens open entrance. The entrance where Azrael was standing when Lucifer strode over to his twin sisters side, seeking advice.

"Dear sister of mine," he spoke to her, "I require your help with a difficult situation, if you would be willing to help." 

"What do you need, Lucifer, if you cannot see I am busy observing fathers _wonderful_ creations," she replied, sarcasm dripping from her tongue. 

"Ah! So we are on the same page, Rae," Lucifer shouted in glee, noting her sarcasm, before toning it down to a whisper to begin discussing a more serious topic, "You see, we need to do something about those flesh sacks down there that father has created."

"Flesh sacks?" 

"Father insists that they are the most elegant of all his creations, but look at them. Moving sluggishly around. Imagine being corporeal, sister of mine. No such being like that is elegant, being confined to the prison of flesh."

"I would be very unhappy without the ability to move freely, but it would be nice to be able to feel with skin of your own. You know, brother, if you are to get rid of them you will need a flesh suit of your own, no matter what size."

"How so?" 

"Well, you will need to communicate with them somehow. And I have heard that they do not take kindly to the sound of our true voices. It was told to me by some poor Angel who tried to speak with them, and their hearing holes started spouting their life force. Blood? I think it's called. I came down to investigate, for I could smell the blood from all the way up her. It contained a light scent of death, I guess that's what drew me there. The Angel was punished harshly by father. I haven't seen them since. He doesn't take kindly to his pets being hurt." 

Lucifer turned his head warily, trying to see if anyone was listening to their conversation before continuing, "Of course not, but how will we get to them. They haven't done anything against father yet. How will we get them to now?" 

"Oh Luci, what is the one thing father has told them not to do? Eat the fruit. That will not be hard to get them to do, especially if you speak to their curiosity. It is a simple thing to provoke. And Lucifer, when you get them to eat, bring a fruit back to me in my chambers. I need a little taste myself." 

Azrael turned to walk away from the edge of Heaven, closing the clear barrier between the Heavens and Earth, cutting of the smell that was enticing her. She recognized what the smell was, having only smelt it once before. Death was the smell of the fruit, as it was the smell of blood. Death has not happened yet in the time that anything has existed, but as the Angel of Death, Azrael knew that it was soon to come. 

"Alright, sister," she heard Lucifer whisper as she was walking away.

Azrael prepared a spot in her living quarters for when she had The Forbidden Fruit within her grasp. She knew it was going to be a trip once the first taste of death was upon her lip. And as the Angel of Death she craved it and welcomed it with open arms


	5. A New Side

There was always something dark inside Azrael that she had been trying to suppress for all her life. She never knew what it was, but she felt it there inside her. Malcontent growing inside her as the humans did something unsatisfactory. They hadn't earned the life they were living. They had done nothing and yet they were living in a lavish garden that caters to all their smallest needs. Azrael had been working, following orders. Why shouldn't she get a life she wanted. Why shouldn't she be able to rest for once. 

She had always tried to be kind to the other Angels, kindness was in her nature. She wanted to spare them from the disappointment she knew would come, once their father finally decides they weren't worth his time. When he would leave.

But when Lucifer finally came to her chambers. When he brought with him the Forbidden Fruit and she knew that the wait was over, she sat in silence the fruit before her. It was the only thing she had wanted, the fruit and the humans to get what they really deserved, but now the longing for that to happen was gone. The only thing that had kept her motivated, what new aspect of herself would she have to find now. Was the answer in the fruit, the one that contained all the knowledge of the universe. Did her father know that he had created her with a darkness. A Darkness not created with the mark or his sister, but one similar. Her own Darkness.

She gingerly lifted the fruit, letter her hand linger in the air. The skin was smooth and warm. It was pulsing as if blood were rushing though. She put it to her mouth and let her teeth sink in. 

It was so sweet, too sweet. Her vision went blurry, and yet she felt stronger than ever. She felt like herself. The taste was like a rotting corpse, bittersweet and too strong for anyone's liking. How she knew she could not tell you, as no corpses had ever rotted before. 

She was aware that she was changing. Her true form, glowing a bright white turned dark purple. She was aware because of herself, but because of Lucifer. He looked at her in an awe that had never once been thrown her way, as the other Angels mostly reserved it for God, Lucifer, or Michael. And yet, in the midst of that awe there was a hint of fear. He was afraid.

And in that moment was when the alarms blared. The rest of the Angels were alerted to the humans betrayal. And one came baring news. "I saw him," Gadreel said, "I saw him tempt them, but I noticed too late."

"And now, my greatest have forsaken me. Did you want this, Gadreel? Did you work directly against me with Lucifer, or were you too stupid to realise that he was up to something?" Spat God. 

Abner entered the conversation, "In our defence, lord, Lucifer had disguised himself. He had shaped himself into the form of a snake. In the beginning we did not know it was him."

"Ah, so my question is answered. You were too stupid to realise. Lucifer, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Lucifer stepped forward to the Edge. Azrael stayed back. Though she had given him the idea, she never stays on one side during arguments. Especially against her father. The middle was her best bet, and she had work on completely going back to her normal form. Who knows what a commotion that demonic other thing would cause. And yet, being that felt so good. She would have to look into that later.

Lucifer's voice snapped her of her thoughts, "Not much, father. I do not regret my actions."

"How could you!" Michael intercepted, a snarl on his face, "They were pure. How could you ruin them as you did!?"

Lucifer scoffed, "How could I not? They were too pure. It hurt my head to even look at them. And some of you out there know that it did to you too. If you don't believe me you are lying to yourself. I am leaving, and those who come with me will have the time of their lives. We will reign over the humans and teach them how to truly live under us."

Then he was off, and with him went roughly over a quarter of the Angels, yet Azrael stayed behind. She had tasted the forbidden fruit. She knew now the outcome of her brothers rebellion, his war. The first war.

This was the death she felt coming. She had to stay in the middle, to reap the dead of both sides. Her father could not punish her for doing her job, and she did not plan on being punished. In fact, she had a project of her own to work on, now that she knew how. Her own earth. A better earth. But all the while she needs to experiment with her new self, and keep a secret all the same.

What would happen if her family found out? Nothing good, she suspected. They would shun and despise her. She did not need that at the moment, not with her first war going on. Not with all these fresh souls to reap. Not with her project. 

Even though the concept of wat to humans is terrible and scary, she felt only excitment. She knew she shouldn't, and she wouldn't have before. Before the fruit. Before her other side was revealed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this on Wattpad and it's honestly proabably not going to be very good but whatever.


End file.
